


Birthday Boy

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Percy's birthday and everybody seems to have forgotten about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd. 
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'remember'

Percy tried to go about his day like he did on any other. Just that it wasn’t a day like any other, it was his birthday. 

Merlin had been gone when he woke up and no matter how hard he looked for a little note or some small signs of magic – like the single butterfly Merlin had left in the kitchen that one morning or the hopping chocolate frogs he had found in his backpack just two weeks ago – there was nothing to be seen. 

Then again, Percy could hardly blame Merlin. They were only together for a few weeks and nobody could remember certain dates that fast, right? He knew all the birthdays of all of his friends but he had always been good with numbers. 

There were no messages on his phone throughout the day and no emails at all, which was a bit worrisome. Was he that much of a bore that nobody thought of him today? 

Gwen, who worked on the same floor came over. “Want to do lunch together?”

They had fun over lunch, talking and exchanging some office gossip, but not even Gwen mentioned his birthday.

“Bye, Percy,” she poked her head in when she left, “I need to run, I have plans for tonight. See you!”

Before he could answer, Gwen was already gone. Everybody had plans for the evening, but him. 

Oh well, a birthday wasn’t anything special anyway, was it? It only meant that you’d made it through another year, which wasn’t a big deal these days. In the middle ages, yes, there had been illnesses and dangers, hunger and bad guys threatening you at any given time, but now? Okay, there was still the possibility of getting sick or losing your job, but there was modern medicine and he had been able to put enough money aside to make it through a few weeks or even months of being jobless. 

Percy took his time to finish a project before he reached for his jacket and finally made his way home. He had planned to ask Merlin out for a nice dinner, which had inevitably lead to them going back to his place and…but Merlin had blocked it by moaning about his appointments all week long and that he was so sorry but could they meet again on the weekend?

Not even stopping at his favourite take-out, Percy dragged his feet as he finally reached his building. Another evening alone in front of the TV.

He turned the key and reached for the light switch. 

As soon as the lights went on, he was greeted by lots of shouting.

“Surprise!”

“Happy birthday!”

“Come on, let me give you a hug.”

“Open my present first!”

Standing there a bit dumb-founded Percy’s brain tried to put the information together. Was this…this was a surprise party! For him! A huge smile spread across his face.

“Did you really think I would forget your birthday?” Merlin stepped up to him, took his backpack and made him take his jacket off. 

“You were gone so fast this morning…”

Merlin winked. “I had some last preparations to take care of.”

Percy got dragged away by his friends and had a fantastic time, beaming until his face hurt when he listened to stories, got birthday hugs and unwrapped presents. 

“And you thought we wouldn’t remember.” Gwen nudged his side when they met at the buffet in the kitchen.

Percy grinned. “It was a bit strange that nobody said a thing. You usually think of my birthday.”

“It wasn’t easy to not mention it.” She grinned. “But Merlin wanted this to be a surprise.”

“It worked.” Percy felt like he wouldn’t be able to get the grin out of his face for a while now. There he had been, moping, feeling all alone and forgotten while his wonderful boyfriend had organized the best party ever.

Merlin came into the kitchen, tossed his paper plate into the bin and opened the fridge for another beer. As soon as he straightened up again, Percy stepped close.

“Hey.”

“Hi, birthday boy. Do you like your party?”

“Love it. Thank you.” Percy leaned down for a soft kiss. “Nobody ever did anything similar for me, this is the best party ever.”

Merlin smiled and rested his hands on Percy’s hips.

“If you think this is good, just wait until we’re alone.” He winked and got up on his toes to press another kiss on Percy’s lips. “Happy birthday, love.”


End file.
